


Family

by hannibal_rises



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, clone wars still happens kinda maybe idk yet, they may all be just a bit too woke, they're a family and everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi had acted fast enough during the battle of Theed and saved his master. While Qui-Gon was healing, Obi-Wan and Anakin got a chance to bond and understand each other more, so when the choice came for who would train Anakin, Anakin knew to follow the force. Newly knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi now found himself with a Padawan he feels the need to protect from the dark, and a Jedi Partner to help ease the way... or get in the way as only Qui-Gon Jinn can manage.</p><p>Aka: I needed a happy and they need to be a happy family and stop fighting and being dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Master's Call

                Qui-Gon looked to his ex-padawan, a melancholy expression on his face. Obi-Wan had only been knighted for twelve standard hours, and every time Qui-Gon woke to see him, he had to remind himself that Obi-Wan was his padawan no longer. The smell of antiseptics and blood stuck to Qui-Gon’s nose, but he found that he didn’t mind. Not when he saw just how close to his death he truly came. It was that pa- knight. That knight who slept on the ward chair, young boy curled up on his lap under blanket and robe, who kept him alive. Since the moment that Obi-Wan saved him the first time, Qui-Gon knew that the man was going to be the best of them. With one Sith down, and no Jedi casualties… Qui-Gon knew he was right.

                Obi-Wan let out a small grunt as he shifted awake, an arm immediately going to keep Anakin in place, eyes shifting to the small boy before moving to Qui-Gon. “You’re awake.” Obi-Wan said, voice hushed.

                Qui-Gon simply smiled and sat up properly, holding back a wince as his wound protested. “You can’t be comfortable having fallen asleep there.” He answered, voice equally hushed, noting how Anakin shifted in Obi-Wan’s arms, pressing his face into the knight’s chest.

                “Only a bit. He fell asleep and I couldn’t bring myself to move him.” Obi-Wan admitted, his free hand reaching to push back some of the wild hairs that were sticking to Anakin’s face. “You, my Master, need to lay back down.”

                Qui-Gon smiled and shook his head fondly. “I don’t believe I will.” He said simply, looking over the pair again. “Have you two spoken about it yet?”

                “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Obi-Wan said simply, but Qui-Gon could feel the nerves in his ex-padawan.

                “Were you truly going to allow me to take him as my padawan when the two of you had already formed a master-padawan bond?” Qui-Gon teased, offering his hand out to the man. “Come, sit with me, let the boy lay down properly.” Obi-Wan moved slowly seating himself on the corner of the hospital bed and laying Anakin out before moving to sit again. “I said sit with me, Obi-Wan.”

                Obi-Wan let out a small huff before sitting next to Qui-Gon, smiling as Anakin managed to force himself back onto his lap in his sleep. “The choice is Anakin’s.” Obi-Wan said simply, running his fingers through the boy’s hair. “Regardless of his choice, is does not change the fact he will be a Jedi, and that you should be resting.”

                “Tell me, Knight Kenobi, what have the pair of you been up to?” Qui-Gon asked, a smile teasing his lips as Obi-Wan flushed at his full title.

                “He’s been my shadow since the battle. Sitting here while you healed, when I meditated. I simply gave him something to do while shadowing me.”

                “You taught the boy to meditate?”

                “No easy task at that.” Obi-Wan teased, shaking his head. “He couldn’t sit still, got distracted at nearly everything.”

                “Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon interrupted, making Obi-Wan look up to him. “This may sound cross but… what happened to ‘the boy is dangerous’?”

                Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment, looking to the boy sleeping on his lap. “When I faced the Sith at the end, while you were bleeding on the platform… What I felt from the Sith was like nothing I had ever felt before. Meditating on it… the threads of darkness that stemmed from the Sith… Those same threads of darkness are braided into the future around Anakin. The question is, do they come from him, or are they from others around him?” Qui-Gon sat in silence, looking at Anakin’s sleeping form. “There is no change in the threads of possibility around him, but I can’t help but think that this boy… this boy is just that. He’s a child. He’s a child who was raised as a slave, and we took him from his mother, and one of us expects him to call us Master?”

                Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at each other in a moment of heavy silence. “Sith…” Qui-Gon muttered finally. “I hadn’t…”

                “Honestly I hadn’t either, until Anakin called me Master today.” Obi-Wan admitted, letting out a small sigh. “I explained that I was not his Master, only his teacher would be called his Master. Had I not seen the way his eyes widened… So my first suggestion is that we somehow free Shmi Skywalker.”

                “I’m sure the Council will like that very much.” Qui-Gon teased.

                “I’m afraid I’ve been taking too much after my Master.” Obi-Wan looked skyward with a forlorn look and sigh. Qui-Gon chuckled and winced, holding his side. “You should get some sleep. I’ll take Anakin back to our rooms. We’ll be back to visit you tomorrow. The closer you get to healing, the closer we can get to having Anakin settled.”

                “We?” Qui-Gon questioned, a small smile on his lips.

                “My Master was always one to think of the now, I think of the six-months from now. Anakin has a choice, but so do we. There is a rule against two padwans to a master, no rule against two masters to a padawan.”

                “Does your Master realize what a conniving Knight he raised?”

                “I’m sure he does.” Obi-Wan said, sliding off the bed and scooping Anakin into his arms.

 

                “No.”

                “No.” Obi-Wan repeated with a dry expression.

                “The answer is no, Knight Kenobi. We have knighted you, allowed you to create a training bond with young Anakin, but we draw the line here.” Mace Windu said, voice calm.

                “Master Windu, let me get everything on the metaphorical table here.” Obi-Wan said, clearing his throat. Anakin glanced to Qui-Gon with wide eyes, only to receive an amused smile in return. It was not often Obi-Wan had lost his temper with the council, but the one time it had occurred during their partnership, it had been a glorious moment. Qui-Gon was very much looking forward to witnessing the second time. “We have witnessed the fall of a Sith this past week, something we know is never seen alone, much like our own rule of two, one Master, one Apprentice. With no knowledge of whether or not the Sith I felled was the Master or Apprentice, you choose to brush aside a young boy with immense power, reluctantly allowing the possibility of him being trained, then make sure that the primary path for the Sith to use him is wide open.” There was a moment of silence before Obi-Wan continued. “The request is simple, you allow us to visit Tattoine, attempt to free Shmi Skywalker, and make sure she is safe. She is the only family Anakin had outside of his new family in the Order. Like you have regularly said, Anakin has not been raised in the Temple like you or I. This means he will have more work in his training, but the boy is willing to learn, and we are willing to give him the security of keeping his mother out of the clutches of the Sith.”

                Mace Windu was seething, as were the other members of the council, but Yoda looked only amused. “A point, Knight Kenobi has. But more information, he is withholding, are you not?”

                Obi-Wan had indeed been withholding his final card. “Queen Amidala has offered compensation for the hyperdrive we acquired on Tattoine. Because of Master Qui-Gon’s… unconventional way of acquiring the hyperdrive in the first place, there is no debt of credits to be made. The transaction was what gave us Anakin in the first place. Queen Amidala suggests that we use the credits to assist Anakin’s future in the Order.”

                “No credits out of the Order’s pocket.” Qui-Gon said from his spot in the corner, a small smile on his lips. “We would be out nothing but flight time, and with my recovery and Anakin’s training, the three of us would be planet bound regardless. There is absolutely no loss to the Order here.”

                There was the hum of obvious mental conversation between the council members before Mace sighed. “The Council reluctantly approves of this mission. You will depart for Tattoine as soon as you are capable.”

                “Thank you, Masters.” Obi-Wan said, bowing.

                “But there is one matter still unresolved.” Mace continued before the Jedi could escape. “Anakin Skywalker. You have two Jedi who have offered to teach you. The choice is yours.”

                “What?” Anakin said, blinking between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. “Choose?”

                “Yes, Anakin. Either of us are willing to be your teacher.” Qui-Gon said, careful not to say “Master”.  That was a line he wasn’t risking treading on at the moment.

                “I…” Anakin looked between them, but in the end looked to Obi-Wan for guidance.

                “Whoever you choose, Anakin, there will be no ill feelings between any of us. Master Qui-Gon is a good master, though my view may be a bit biased.” Obi-Wan said, kneeling down to be more at Anakin’s level. “And regardless of who you choose, I suspect the three of us will be close parts of each other’s lives.”

                Anakin nodded, glancing back at Qui-Gon then back to Obi-Wan. “Would… Obi-Wan, I would be honored to be your Padawan Learner.”

                There was a moment of stillness in the room, Obi-Wan looking to Anakin with wide eyes before finally smiling. “Then, Anakin Skywalker, I am honored to be your teacher.”

                “Masters, I have another petition for the Councel.”

                “You certainly are pushing your luck, Knight Kenobi.” Master Poof said, and unamused expression on his features.

                “I request to be paired with Master Jinn for the course of Anakin’s apprenticeship.” Obi-Wan said, his hands resting on Anakin’s shoulders. “At least until Anakin has reached Senior Padawan status.”

                “Maybe that means you are unprepared to be a Master to the young boy” Poof continued, only to be interrupted.

                “Admit his limits, a wise man does. Support this decision, I do.” Yoda said, nodding.

               

                “The ship is loaded, Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan said, walking up to his old Master, smiling down to Anakin who was still nervously tugging at his new Padawan braid.

                “The Queen will be by shortly to give us a farewell.” Qui-Gon said, looking down to the boy as well, who chewed on his lip. “I’m sure she’s sad to see you go, Anakin.”

                “I still can’t believe that she gave us the credits to… we’re really going to free my mom?” Anakin asked again, looking to Obi-Wan with wide eyes.

                Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, looking up to see the Queen’s approach. He continued to smile upon seeing that Padme was dressed as a handmaiden again. Likely to be able to give Anakin a more personal farewell. It was the Senator who walked with them that made Obi-Wan pause. No. Not Senator. Chancellor Palpatine. The way he had leered at Obi-Wan’s new padawan put the man on edge. “We are reluctant to see you go, but hope your trip home will be uneventful.” Padme said, kneeling down to be closer to Anakin. “I trust I will get to see you again. I hope when you and your Master return to Naboo, it will be in a more peaceful time.”

                “I am regretful that I will be remaining on Naboo for a short time more, and will not be able to return to Coruscant with you.” The Chancellor said, a smile on his pale lips.

                “I’m sure we will be able to be more at your disposal upon your return, Chancellor. Unfortunately we are already being given more assignments by our Council. Anakin’s training has begun and so we will be rather busy. I will attempt to be less like my Master, however, and insist on more returns home.” Obi-Wan said, hands on Anakin’s shoulders in a relaxed protective stance. Something about that man always made the back of his head itch in a painful way. His instincts were screaming to keep Anakin as far from that man as possible, no matter how friendly he seemed, but Anakin seemed so won over by him already…

                “Well, we shall not keep you for long. Your training must begin at some point. May the Force be with you, Masters Jedi.” Queen Amidala said, as if reading the tension. Sabe had been very observant that way, Obi-Wan had come to notice. Bowing, the three Jedi prepared for their long trip home… only with a few minor pit-stops…

                “Master… was there a reason you lied to the Chancellor?” Anakin asked once they were safely in hyperspace.

                Qui-Gon also turned, ready to hear Obi-Wan’s answer. “I didn’t lie, Anakin. But our current mission isn’t exactly something for us to go announcing to everyone. The situation is very complex and can lead to questions in the Senate. If the Jedi are going to the Outer Rim and buying slaves free, does that mean we’re attempting a push for those planets to join the Republic? Are we buying more Jedi? Sometimes the truth is too simple, and people will try to dig for something that simply isn’t there. Discretion is extremely important in being a Jedi, even more so if you’re going to be doing any diplomatic work.” Obi-Wan explained, looking at Anakin directly. Qui-Gon found himself floored by Obi-Wan’s grace with the situation. The man handled teaching extremely well, as though he were made to train padawans. The way he gripped Anakin’s shoulder for reassurance, though, was more than enough for Qui-Gon to grow distracted. Since when did his once padwan’s hands drive him to distraction?

                “I will excuse myself.” Qui-Gon said simply, ducking under a control panel. “I could use some time to meditate, should anything dramatic happen, do let me know.”

                “Oh, nothing dramatic. Though I do believe I have something for Anakin to do that will both keep us busy, and you will like very much.” Obi-Wan said, looking to his padawan with a smile.

 

                “Rocks.” Anakin said, the excitement that had built while Obi-Wan had been looking through their packs to find the correct boxes had deflated as soon as the box was opened.

                Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. “No. Not rocks, Ani. These are crystals. These are what power a lightsaber.” He explained, sitting properly in a chair. “Only one of those will be what you need. This is another choice for you. You have to pick the crystal that feels right for you.”

                Anakin looked between the crystals and his Master. “This is a test?”

                “No, this isn’t a test. One of those stones should be right for you, but only you have the ability to find out exactly which one.” Obi-Wan said, unclipping his own saber from his hip. “When my master first took me to get my first saber crystal it was presented to me the same way these are being presented to you. A box of three crystals, and only I could choose. The stones in this saber are not the ones I chose that day, but this is a lesson you carry with you whenever you build or re-build your saber.” He said, letting Anakin hold his blade.

                “It’s… loud.” Anakin said, looking to Obi-Wan with a quizzical expression. “Like the saber is trying to talk to me.”

                Obi-Wan chuckled and nodded. “Yes, even my master complained that I always chose the noisiest crystals. See, crystals are a focusing tool. They focus our will in the force just as how they focus the energy through the blade. If you try and choose a crystal that doesn’t feel… right to you, you and your blade won’t get along well. There are old stories of blades refusing to ignite for certain Jedi because of the crystal, other will short out and burn the inner casing.” He explained, accepting the blade back from Anakin who looked to the box of crystals with trepidation. “One of those three is yours Anakin. Don’t worry, you’ll know which one it is.” He said, sitting back and waiting patiently.

                Anakin bit his lip and stared at the three small crystals, slivers of fear leaking out into the force. “What if… I can’t? What if I can’t tell which one is mine?”

                Obi-Wan hummed, nodding in thought. “Then we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Just open up your feelings. Look at them with more than your eyes, look at them with the force and hold them. Let them speak to you.”

                Anakin nodded slowly, reaching out and picking up the crystal farthest to the right. In his hand it warmed as if answering him, but other than that it was… simply there. As if any stone in his hand, it simply existed. It didn’t whisper to him like the ones in Obi-Wan’s blade, it didn’t even seem to acknowledge him. Huffing out something about pretentious stones, Anakin put it back in it’s spot, looking up with surprise as Obi-Wan laughed. “Master?”

                “Continue. Don’t worry, you did nothing wrong. You just reminded me of something, that’s all.” Obi-Wan said, waving it off with a small smile.

                “What did I remind you of?”

                “The first time Obi-Wan was gifted full access to the crystals in the Temple.” Qui-Gon said, entering the galley with a fond smile on his face. “Half of the crystals either made him curse at them, that or he swore they were cursing at him.”

                “I still stand by the fact Mephite crystals hate me.” Obi-Wan said simply, crossing his arms.

                “Such an unfortunate fact being as they are the most common crystals and the ones you come across the most.” Qui-Gon said, settling between the new master and padawan. As he settled, he felt the force sing between the pair.

                “Weren’t you supposed to be meditating, Master Jinn?” Obi-Wan asked, glancing at Anakin who was nearly bubbling with amusement. Clearly the boy liked the idea of getting dirt on his new master.

                “I was, however I felt the crystals in the force and they nearly pleaded I come to witness.” Qui-Gon said simply, locking Obi-Wan in a teasing gaze.

                “I suppose that would be why your other padawan insisted all three of these belonged with us.” Obi-Wan said dryly, turning his attention back to Anakin. “You can continue, despite your grand-master’s meddling.”

                “I thought… there was only one grand-master in the Order?” Anakin asked, brows furrowing.

                Qui-Gon chuckled and nodded. “Yoda is grand-master to the Order, but most padawans and knights, even some masters have their own grand-master. It’s a title also used to refer to your master’s master. Just as Master Dooku is Obi-Wan’s grand-master and Master Yoda is mine.”

                “So wait… Master Yoda was your master’s master?” Anakin asked, brows furrowing.

                Qui-Gon nodded and stood. “Yes, he was. The old troll used to both spoil and terrorize me.” He said, turning. “Tea, Obi-Wan?”

                “Please, Master.” Obi-Wan said without even thinking as he turned his attention back to Anakin, who was biting his lip to hold back a smile. “Is there something that amuses you so, padawan?”

                “Nothing, Master.” Anakin said, reaching out and taking ahold of the second crystal only to drop it and cup his head. “Ow!”

                “Are you well, padawan?” Qui-Gon asked, looking from where he was gathering the necessary equipment to make tea.

                “It’s like it stabbed me in the face!” Anakin complained, glaring at the crystal.

                Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile slightly as his padawan reached out to grab the third crystal without any second thoughts. He could feel the force still around them, as though pressure was building, but as soon as it started, it stopped, Obi-Wan’s ears popping. With the way Qui-Gon was digging into his own ear with his small finger proved he wasn’t the only one to feel the way the force had drowned them. There was a small clatter as the crystal fell to the table from Anakin’s hand. The boy was staring blankly ahead of himself and Obi-Wan could feel the wave of worry roll from his old Master. So this must have been what it looked like when he had his own visions…

                In one swift movement, Obi-Wan was kneeling at Anakin’s side, careful hands gripping Anakin’s arm. “Return to us, Padawan.” He said, a very soft compulsion behind the words, but enough to bring Anakin back from where he had hidden himself in his mind. “What did you see?”

                “S-Sand… blood… I think… my mother.” Anakin stuttered out, looking to Obi-Wan with wide eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks before he threw himself into his master’s arms. “Wh-What happened?”

                Obi-Wan pet Anakin’s hair in an attempt to calm the boy. “Do you remember when we spoke on the Queen’s ship? About visions?” The only answer he received was a sharp nod where Anakin’s head collided with his jaw. Obi-Wan simply went to cup the top of the boy’s head to prevent pain from that occurring again. “Like I said… Crystals are focusing tools. They can sometimes bring about visions of the future, but they can also bring visions of things that could happen. The future is always in motion, and a single vision does not set something in stone.” Oh great. He thought. Even when trying to comfort the boy you have to make a bloody pun, Kenobi.

                “B-But the vision you had… the one that saved Master Qui-Gon…” Anakin sputtered out, leaning back to look Obi-Wan in the eye.

                “Did not come to pass as I saw it would. It’s good to be mindful of what the force tells you, but also be mindful of the present. That was a lesion I struggled with during my visions, and we will work on together.” Obi-Wan said simply, cooling his own minor fear and picking up the crystal from the floor. Despite the sharp pain that forced it’s way into his skull, there was no affect left on him as he held it out to his padawan.

                Anakin looked at the crystal for a long moment with wide eyes. “W-Will…”

                “I doubt it.” Obi-Wan said with a smile. “The crystals in my own saber forced a vision into my own head when I first touched them as well. They are focusing tools.” He reminded.

                “Master, please stop with the puns.” Anakin said, taking the crystal from Obi-Wan before he lost the courage. The boy let out a quiet sigh of relief when there was no resurgence of the vision, and looked to his master. “Now what?”

                Obi-Wan smiled and stood, picking up his charge and throwing him over his shoulder. “And now, Padawan mine, I think it’s time for some tea.”

                “Master! Let me down!” Anakin squealed, flailing his legs and landing a firm hit in Obi-Wan’s stomach, forcing a breath out of him.

                “Let the boy down, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon said with a smile. “I don’t recall ever throwing you over my shoulder like such.”

                “Only when running top speed away from people shooting at us, Master.” Obi-Wan said, letting Anakin drop to his feet again. “We are three days out from Tattoine. You need to spend the next two days meditating with your crystal, then we will build your saber.” Obi-Wan said, resting his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Luckily enough, your grand-master is in need of building a new saber as well, he will be able to assist you more thoroughly than I can as you will be doing the same things at the same time.”

                “Speaking of, bring me those crystals, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon asked, pouring two cups of tea before looking to Anakin. “Would you like some tea as well, Ani?”

                Anakin nodded and smiled. “I can take it from here, Master Qui-Gon. You can moon over some rocks and I’ll bring your tea to you.”

                Qui-Gon blinked down at Anakin for a moment before his attention was brought to Obi-Wan’s laughter. “Oh Ani, you have no idea just how right you are there.” Obi-Wan teased, bringing the box of crystals to Qui-Gon. “My master has quite the obsession with rocks. And plants. Actually, all pathetic life forms.”

                “Rocks aren’t life forms though…” Anakin said before pausing. “Are they?”

                “Most of them, no.” Qui-Gon said, momentarily missing the length of hair that once hung by Obi-Wan’s ear, mostly so he could tug it for being a smartass.

                “Rather a smart ass than a dumb ass, Master.” Obi-Wan teased, laughing as Qui-Gon settled for a swat on the side of the head as he moved to settle at the table.

                The protest Qui-Gon was about to make died on his lips as he looked at the stones. “Obi-Wan. These are Lorrdian crystals.”

                Obi-Wan looked over from where he was helping Anakin to make the tea and smiled. “Perhaps it’s time for you to have better insight then.” He said simply, bringing a cup over to Qui-Gon and setting it next to the box. “Your old padawan would not have sent it had you not been in need of it.”

                Qui-Gon simply nodded, picking up the cup and gently sipping it’s hot contents.

 

                _“Master!”_

_“What if I told you the Republic has been under the control of-“_

_“The High General is on the Com”_

_“High General?”_

_“Hello, Master”L_

_“Anakin!”_

_“Master Kenobi is…”_

_“If they take her he is lost to us!”_

_“You were my brother, Anakin!”_

_“Obi-Wan I…”_

                Qui-Gon tore open his eyes, breathing heavy as his dimly lit quarters of the ship returned to focus. Meditating with new crystals was always a harrowing experience, but the Lorrdian crystals were making it even more difficult. There was no question that he crystals were meant for him, the sung to him in the force when in his hands, whispering the perfection of their bonding, but they were nearly as noisy as the crystals in Obi-Wan’s saber. While they had both lost their blades in the aftermath of the Battle of Theed, Obi-Wan had the time to rebuild his on Naboo. Though Qui-Gon had not yet gotten the chance to look at it closely, the saber seemed larger in some way. The casing longer to fit both hands, and he had abandoned the style that had been a bow to Qui-Gon’s own lightsaber. The narrow neck and ribbed hilt had been such a unique style, Qui-Gon had wondered if he’d ever seen another blade like it.

                Bringing his thoughts back to the task at hand, Qui-Gon considered his own hilt. His previous had held micro-power cells and he only hoped there were the supplies necessary in the equipment to imitate it.

                Moving from the berth, Qui-Gon could hear the hum of a lightsaber from the hull, and followed it’s familiar tune. The sound lead him to the hull, where Anakin sat and watched his master work through the steps of form six. It wasn’t the first time Qui-Gon had seen his padawan show interest in the sixth form, but there was an almost new passion behind him that Qui-Gon could only suspect was spurred by Anakin. To teach a student so strong in the force, Qui-Gon could see why Obi-Wan looked to a form that balanced the other forms through calmness, and if he hadn’t been incorrect, it seemed Obi-Wan’s new crystals were Pontite. A crystal of calm for the Jedi who wished to practice Niman. Far too fitting.

                Anankin looked over to Qui-Gon with a wide grin as Obi-Wan finished the steps and disengaged his blade. “Master Qui-Gon! Are you ready?” Anakin asked excitedly.

                Obi-Wan looked over to his old master with a smile. “Good run, but you missed a step about three quarters of the way.” Qui-Gon pointed out, smiling as Obi-Wan nodded knowingly. “But yes, Anakin, I’m ready. It seemed while your crystal saw fit to dump a vision into your head right away, mine had a lot to say through my meditation.”

                Obi-Wan offered a sympathizing look. “Come, Anakin, we have quite a bit of work to do before we land.”

                “Yes, Master!” Anakin said, bouncing in place.

 

                Obi-Wan had started explaining the parts of the saber, how they come together, but it didn’t take long for Anakin to fill in the blanks with enthusiasm. Qui-Gon couldn’t help but be amazed by the boy again, his tinkering skills were extraordinary, and he had the ability to bring Obi-Wan from his subdued shell. The young man’s insecurities were drowned out by the responsibility he had taken in need to care for this boy. Obi-Wan glanced to his old master, their eyes locking for a moment while Anakin rambled on about why the way the parts came together like they did worked.

 

                Watto’s shop was as dry and dirty as the first time Qui-Gon had seen it, but this time the three visitors stood with their heads high, robes clear. Watto flew himself into the shop ready to greet them before he started yelling. “Get out of here Jeedai! I have no more slaves for you to rob from me!”

                “What?” Anakin snapped, grabbing Watto’s attention.

                “Ani! Look at you! All Jedi!”

                “Watto, where is my mother.” Anakin demanded, fear growing in his chest. His vision… A calming hand rested itself on his shoulder, his head snapping up to see Obi-Wan looking straight at Watto.

                “I sold her… Some fellow named Lars… He’s been sweet on her, do you remember him, Ani?” Watto said, frowning at Anakin’s confused look. “Ah, you were always out with your friends. They live on a farm outside of Mos Eisley.”

                “Thank you, Watto.” Obi-Wan said calmly. “May the force be with you.”

                “Ey Jeedai!” Watto called out, the three Jedi pausing and looking back. “I don’t remember you. Jinn! Weren’t you doing to train the boy?”

                “The choice was always Anakin’s.” Qui-Gon said simply. “He chose for Obi-Wan to train him.”

                “May the force be with you, Watto.” Anakin said with a polite bow before they left the shop.

                “Mos Eisley! That’s half a day out from here by speeder! And it’s dangerous there!” Anakin snapped once they were clear of the store.

                “Anakin.” Obi-Wan warned, resting a hand on his padawan’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. We can land outside of Mos Eisley and find our way from there. No need to make port if it’s that bad.”

                Anakin huffed, crossing his arms. “Okay… I just…”

                “You’re worried about your mother.” Obi-Wan said, kneeling down in front of Anakin. “Which is fine. We are going to help her, do not worry about that. It may be more difficult with this change, but we will do all that we can.”

                Anakin nodded, a frown still clear on his face as they went to their ship.

 

                Mos Eisley was a pit. Smugglers and scum as well as hardened farmers bumped into each other and it took far too long to find out where the Lars homestead was, but with a rented speeder, the trio made their way across the desert. “Maybe I was finally getting used to it being so cold everywhere…” Anakin mused as he tugged at his tunics.

                The homestead was small, but the farm clearly went on quite a bit if the number of water harvesters they could see was any suggestion. An older man stepped out of the main door once they were close enough, a scowl on his lips that faded once he could finally see the faces of the people approaching. “Ben?” The man sputtered out, making Obi-Wan pause.

                “Father?” Obi-Wan answered in an equally as awed voice.

                “What are you doing on Tattoine?” Cliegg Lars asked, stepping out to greet them, pulling his eldest son into a hug when he was close enough.

                “I was going to ask you the same, I thought you and Owen were still living on Ator.” Obi-Wan said once his father released him, a hand lingering on the slightly taller man’s shoulder.

                Cliegg shook his head. “No… No, after your mother died Owen and I came back here. I met your mother on Tattoine you know.” He said with a smile before he slid his hands into worn pockets. “But if you didn’t know I was here, what brought you here, Ben?”

                Obi-Wan looked to Anakin and then back to Cliegg. “My padawan’s mother.” He said simply.

                “Ah.” Cliegg said, looking to Anakin. “You you’re Ani.” Anakin wore a mask of calm that Obi-Wan would have respected if he hadn’t known what was brewing beneath it. “I only met you a handful of times. It was because you were freed by the Jedi that I could free your mother.”

                “You bought her.” Anakin corrected, his shoulders growing tense as Obi-Wan rested his hand on his shoulder.

                “Aye, I did. I had to buy her from Watto, because he wouldn’t free her himself. She’s living with me and my younger son. Do you remember Owen?” Cliegg asked, trying to get through to the boy with as clear points as he could make.

                “I would like to see my mother.” Anakin said clearly.

                Cliegg nodded in understanding. “Come in, come in. Ben, Owen will be very glad to see you. And Ani, your mother will be very, very happy to see you.”

 

                It was… odd. Anakin had practically run into his mother’s arms, clinging tightly to her as Obi-Wan was tackled by another small boy around Anakin’s age. Who would have thought that this family would be so intertwined by the force… “Master Jinn.” Cliegg said, offering the man a cold tea. Qui-Gon accepted it calmly and looked to the pile of people on the couch. Shmi and Obi-Wan had decided it would be best to reign the young boys into a calmer demeanor if they were seated, but now the two were nothing but seats to the boys who had begun bonding. “It is good to finally meet you. I realized once Shmi mentioned your name that my son must have been on planet as well.”

                “Yes.” Qui-Gon said, turning his attention back to Cliegg. “He remained on the ship with the Queen, he didn’t even meet Anakin until we were back in orbit.”

                “So you are training the boy? He was wearing the robes, and even has a lightsaber but..”

                “No. I’m not training the boy.” Qui-Gon said simply, sipping the tea. It had a fruity aftertaste that had him nearly sucking on his teeth, but it was cool. “Obi-Wan is training him.”

                “Ben? Ben is training the boy?” Cliegg sputtered, looking over to the group. Even to him, he could see how Obi-Wan and Anakin had bonded, but it took a closer look to see that the padawan braid was indeed gone. Rather newly gone at the rest of the man’s hair growth. “When did he get knighted?”

                Qui-Gon hummed as he tried to recall the date. He had only been awake twelve hours and he insisted on cutting Obi-Wan’s braid. “About a week ago. There is something changing, Mr. Lars.”

                “Please, call me Cliegg. I know we had never met, but Obi-Wan told me about you when he came to his mother’s funeral.” Cliegg said. “I would like to consider us friends.”

                “Cliegg.” Qui-Gon corrected himself with a nod.

                “Master Qui-Gon.” Shmi Skywalker’s voice came, making Qui-Gon look to where she and Obi-Wan were approaching, the young boys now trailing behind them. “Thank you so much for coming back, and for training Ani.”

                “Mom.” Anakin said suddenly, smiling when Shmi looked at him. “Master Qui-Gon is not training me. Master Obi-Wan is.”

                Shmi turned to Obi-Wan, looked him over once seriously, and smiled. “You look like the photos of your mother.”

                There was a moment of intense silence, and Qui-Gon could feel something crack in the force. “Your words are kind, Lady Skywalker. I never got to know my mother. I had her for only the first year of my life before she and my father gave me to the Order.”

                “What?” Anakin hissed out, looking to Obi-Wan with wide eyes.

                Obi-Wan nodded to Anakin. “Owen was only two when she passed, I went to Ator for her funeral, but other than that, I never really knew her.”

                “S-So Master Qui-Gon was the only one you had?” Anakin sputtered, trying to piece everything together.

                Obi-Wan simply chuckled and shook his head. “No, Anakin. How about we all sit and Qui-Gon and I can explain the Order a little better to you. Or at least, explain everything you have the honor of skipping.”

                There was a moment of settling as Shmi and Cliegg grabbed more tea and some fruit and they all settled around the table. “Most initiates come into the Order as infants, most at the oldest near five. Master Qui-Gon was one of the later arrivals.” Obi-Wan felt the need to point out for reference, but received a half-hearted glare in return. “We are raised by the crechemaster until we are sorted into Clans. Now most Clans are upwards of fifteen or twenty younglings. Each Clan has their own barracks where we would all sleep with our own bunks. We went to classes and caused general mayhem around the Creche. Many masters would come and visit the crèche, teach us, tell stories, and many would start looking for one who would one day become their padawan. If you are not chosen to be a padawan by the age of thirteen you are sent to the agricorps.”

                “Wait.” Cliegg paused Obi-Wan, looking to him with furrowed brows. “If you’re not chosen, you’re kicked out?”

                Obi-Wan let out a small laugh, looking to Qui-Gon for a moment before looking down. “The Agricultural Corps are an admirable cause. Force sensitives go to planets where there are serious struggles in keeping the agriculture alive, and work to keep the planet alive. It’s difficult work that should be admired as much as being a Jedi is. Though I may be biased.”

                “Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon spoke softly, guilt weighing heavily on the word.

                Silence settled over them before Shmi spoke softly. “You were sent to the AgriCorps.”

                “Yes.” Obi-Wan said, a smile on his face. “And then I saved the life of a thick headed Jedi Master and ended up forcing my way into his life and became his padawan.”

                “And you said he was ready for the trials only after you tried to make me your padawan!” Anakin accused Qui-Gon, a hurt look on his face. Qui-Gon blinked a few times as the realization settled in. He had. He had been reluctant to take Obi-Wan as his padawan, lived through good and bad with the boy, and then tried to push for his knighthood in the most foolish way possible.

                Qui-Gon locked eyes with Obi-Wan who began to laugh. It was that laughter that broke the tense silence. “I told you, my Master, you think of the now. I think of the six months from now. You didn’t even realize through your tunnel vision how the council would interpret that.”

                “To hells with the council.” Qui-Gon said, reading the lines around Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I should have realized how you could read it.”

                Obi-Wan shook his head fondly. “You always were one for a lost cause, Qui-Gon Jinn. Consider Anakin’s status as _my_ padawan proper revenge.”

                “Revenge is not the Jedi way.” Qui-Gon teased, raising his tea glass to his mouth.

                “No. No it is not.” Obi-Wan answered, imitating the same motion as he heard the underlying tone of the comment. Not the Jedi way. _Not your way, my dearest padawan._

“This is our home, my boy.” Cliegg Lars said, sitting outside as the two suns set, a pipe of tabacc between his teeth. “The home I had before I met my Aika. The planet Shmi-“

                “Shmi was brought here as a slave. Lived here as a slave, dad.” Obi-Wan said softly in return, looking up at the sky. “The Skywalker clan was like the Tano’bi clan. They were traders, like mom. You told me the story of her wanting to settle on a planet with grass. What do you think Shmi would want?”

                Cliegg looked through the arches where he could see Shmi talking with Owen and Anakin, a smile on her lips. “I know the way you look at her, father. And she gives you that same look in return. I know you want to ask her to marry you. Do it somewhere green.”

 

                Obi-Wan sat back with a content smile as Shmi cried out in happiness as his father proposed in the other room, an offer to move with the funds Queen Amidala had given them. “You seem rather proud, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon said, walking up and glancing to the empty spot beside Obi-Wan. The younger man nodded and Qui-Gon sat. “Everything seems to be working better than I had expected.” Qui-Gon admitted.

                “Your expectations are rather low then.” Obi-Wan teased with a smile before nodding. “Though you are right, this day has been full of surprises. I hadn’t expected to…”

                “See your father again?” Qui-Gon questioned, a frown forming on his lips. When Obi-Wan nodded, Qui-Gon let out a sigh. “I’ve hurt you in so many ways, Obi-Wan… can you ever forgive me?”

                Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon, brows furrowed, before his face relaxed. “Long forgiven, Master.” He said with a small smile. Something about the way the setting suns cast shadows across Qui-Gon’s face made Obi-Wan’s heart pound, the regret in the man’s face both hurt and thrilled him. “Don’t give me that look, Qui-Gon Jinn. You have never needed to apologize.”

                “Obi-Wan… I-“

                “Master! Master! He proposed to my mom! Your dad is gonna’ marry my mom!” Anakin ran into the courtyard, sliding up to them with a wide grin.

                Obi-Wan blinked a few times before letting out a small laugh. “Oh I did not think of it that way.”

 

                “We’ve been cleared for landing.” Qui-Gon said, walking to where Obi-Wan was watching Anakin train in the hull.

                “Good, good. Any word from the council?” Obi-Wan asked, turning off the training device with the force and catching it as Anakin lifted the helmet from over his eyes.

                “They have received report on our errand and don’t need us to report. You have your new quarters assignment and can begin moving in. Apparently the Quartermaster is out of three roomed assignments and so we’re on the same block, but I will be remaining in the same rooms I’ve had since I was knighted.” Qui-Gon explained, returning to the cockpit with the new master and padawan following him.

 

                “Obi-Wan!” They had hardly made it half way to their rooms when one Knight Garen Muln had located them, running nearly full speed their direction. Anakin stepped quickly behind Qui-Gon by the time Garen practically barreled Obi-Wan over but instead picked him up in a tight hug. “Force, everyone’s heard what happened on Naboo!” Garen said, stepping back, putting his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders, feeling the lack of Padawan braid, grinning and cupping Obi-Wan’s cheeks. “So it’s true! You killed a Sith and were knighted!”

                Obi-Wan blinked a few times, trying to process everything that had happened since he was pounced on by a Wookie sized knight. “Yes, it’s true.” Obi-Wan finally said, taking in Garen’s grin and smiling. “What are you hiding from me, knight Muln?”

                “I’m not hiding anything! It’s you who’s hiding something. Where is he? Where’s the new padawan?” Garen asked, still grinning.

                Obi-Wan looked to where Anakin was hiding behind Qui-Gon. “Come on, Ani. This is my good friend Garen Muln. I’ve known him since we were in the crèche together. Garen, this is Anakin Skywalker. My padawan.”

                Anakin stepped forward and looked up at the incredibly tall man who knelt down in front of him. “Nice to meet you, Padawan Skywalker. I need you to do a favor for me, okay? Look after my friend and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. It’s been Master Jinn’s job for the last few years but he’s been doing a pretty shoddy job at it.”

                “Knight Muln.” Qui-Gon spoke up darkly, making Garen laugh nervously.

                “Come on, Garen. Why did you chase us down as soon as we came back to the temple?” Obi-Wan asked suspiciously.

                Garen just grinned and stood back up. “I’m just the distraction.”

                “Distra-“

                “Obi-Wan!” A blonde woman came hurdling toward them this time. “Garen, you were supposed to bring them, not stall them.” She scolded, kicking the knight in the shin. “Come on, we have a surprise for you…”

 

                Qui-Gon had ducked out as soon as the younger knights revealed that they had crowded Obi-Wan’s new quarters to throw a congratulatory celebration. A few were even wise enough to bring their padawan siblings, or their own padawans in Quinlan Vos’ position. Aayla Secura was a young twilek who tried to keep to the outskirts of the celebration as much as possible. Anakin gravitated to her almost immediately.

                Hours had passed, they ate well, gifted Obi-Wan with his precious brandy, and tea, and it was past one by the time he had kicked all of the knights out. They had made themselves home on the floor considering the lack of furnishings, but that would not do for his padawan, who had already fallen asleep on the carpet. Scooping Anakin into his arms, Obi-Wan slid out of his quarters, and knocked on the door of his Master’s. The plaque on the wall still read his name.  Clearly there was enough time to put a new plaque up for Anakin and Obi-Wan’s quarters, but not replace Qui-Gon’s.

                Qui-Gon opened the door and smiled at the sight revealed to him. “No furniture.” Obi-Wan said simply. “I don’t want him sleeping on the floor.”

                “Don’t worry, Obi-Wan. Come in.” Qui-Gon said, moving to clean up where he had been sitting and reading a datapad.

                Obi-Wan disappeared into his old room, returning minutes later alone. “Would it be too much of an imposition to sleep on your couch tonight, Master?”

                Qui-Gon looked Obi-Wan over. His tunics were slightly askew from carrying Anakin and the surprise festivities. There was a small flush on his cheeks that spoke of alcohol, and extra redness of his lips that suggested that Knight Muln had gotten a bit handy with his goodnight. “No, but that couch will not treat you kindly. Come, there is more than enough room for the both of us in my bed.” Obi-Wan sputtered out attempts at protests, but Qui-Gon had already begun retreating to his room, giving the young knight no room to decline.


	2. Death of a Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bail Organa was right. There was no way one could not Love Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Qui-Gon was still in awe. The mission had been an absolute shit-show from the start, he and Anakin managed to get separated from Obi-Wan days ago, and suddenly they were all sitting around a table, treaty signed, and planning their return trip. Looking to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon’s eyes scanned over the man and his condition in concern. His hair had grown out, hanging in front of his eyes when he looked down, and his beard was a point of scruffy he had never seen on his ex-padawan. He was sure if any of Obi-Wan's friends got the chance to see him in this state of focused dishevelment he would not be allowed to shave again on pain of embarrassment. He was sure at least Bant had enough blackmail material on his poor partner that she could have him wrapped around her fins until the universe inverts itself if she were ever inclined. The poor man looked exhausted but Qui-Gon was sure he looked no better. “As our shuttle was shot down upon arrival.” Obi-Wan said pointedly which made a few members around the table cough and look down. “Senator Organa was kind enough to offer us transit back to Coruscant. After Bail’s many sacrifices for this accord to be settled, I’m sure many of you would like to pass on your thanks to him as well.”               

                Qui-Gon shot a confused look to Anakin, who simply shrugged in response.  _I was with you, Master. I’ve no idea what’s going on more than you, I’m sure he’ll tell us later_. Qui-Gon accepted the answer with a small nod, attempting to turn his attention back to the table. “I’m sure we’re all tired." the man said "With the proceedings  finished, I'm sure you will want to clean up before the Senator’s arrival.”The man stood, marking for everyone else to rise. He turned to bow to Obi-Wan, who bowed in turn before speaking again.

                “That is very thoughtful, thank you, Representative.” Obi-Wan said, looking to Qui-Gon and Anakin. “It appears my partners will need to clean up as well. The Senator should not be arriving for a few more hours yet, would it be too much of an imposition to allow us to occupy a room for a short time so we could all be presentable for his arrival…?"

                “Absolutely, Knight Kenobi! We will notify you as soon as Senator Organa requests to land. Right this way…” The man gestured to the door and began leading them out

 

                Obi-Wan had managed to avoid any and all questions directed at him from his partner and padawan, dodging them with the grace of a man who had been debating with un-subtle politicians for days. Reluctantly, Qui-Gon let the subject drop at Obi-Wan’s request of waiting until they were home. At the landing bay, however, Qui-Gon was once again taken aback as Obi-Wan grumbled under his breath when Bail Organa stepped out from his ship. “That man sure likes to put on a show.” Obi-Wan grumbled, his posture shifting and letting his eyes roam Bail’s body.

                The simple black slacks and blue tunic were something Qui-Gon would expect of a senator who was traveling, but the leather sleeves were that Alderani flair that nearly made the older Jedi shake his head, even if his younger partner were looking the man over like he were a desert and he were a man starved. Whatever show the pair were putting on, they sure were pulling out all the stops. “Bail.” Obi-Wan practically breathed out the Senator’s name much to Qui-Gon's consternation, making him pause and sort that particular reaction away for further meditations. Obi-Wan took a few steps toward the senator who moved to them as though there were no other people in the hanger of a planet he had never been to before.

                Bail allowed Obi-Wan to bow to him before stepping into Obi-Wan’s personal space with a fond roll of the eyes and taking his hands. “Obi-Wan, it’s good to see you in one piece.” Bail said, a smile teasing at his lips, releasing a hand to reach up and gently cup Obi-Wan’s jaw. “This is new.” The teasing fondness made that made that flair of negative emotion rise in Qui-Gon again. Quickly checking his shields, Qui-Gon pressed those emotions deep into the most protected part of his mind.

                “Do you not like it?” Obi-Wan asked, voice too teasing to seem actually worried, but he could feel the universal held breath of the natives around them. While the ability to use his and Bail’s past… encounters were useful to the planet’s relations, it still made Obi-Wan uncomfortable to dangle it as means of negotiations.

                Bail simply smiled, letting his hands drop. “I suppose I could get used to it.” Bail had chosen his words carefully, knowing the Jedi’s abuse of puns. “Come, you look like you could use some proper rest. I’ll get you, Master Jinn, and Padawan Skywalker back to Coruscant in due time. ~~~~My ship is large enough for us all."

                “I’m in your debt, Bail.” Obi-Wan said, allowing the Senator to lead them to the ship’s ramp, hand still clutched in Obi-Wan’s.

 

                Once they were safely in hyperspace, Obi-Wan slumped into a chair in the small galley. “I could sleep for a week.” He grumbled,dragging a hand roughly down his face, only perking up when a mug of tea was placed in front of him. Looking up, Obi-Wan grinned at Bail. “My hero.”

                Bail laughed, sitting across from Obi-Wan and leaning back with his own tea. “I must say, that was the most unorthodox comm call I’ve ever received. Did it truly help as you said?”

                Obi-Wan took a sip of the hot tea and nodded. “It did. They have been both admiring you and struggling with equality laws. I happened to be in the right place at the right time to be able to send you that warning before diving in. The fact you answered, and in your own bed at home. I couldn’t have asked for more perfect timing."

                “My concern was genuine.” Bail said, leaning forward and reaching across the table pressing back soft hair from the man's forehead. “It seems your head has healed. You were bleeding quite a bit when I got your call.”

                Obi-Wan bowed his head slightly to Bail’s tender mercies. Bail's fingers pressed gently into Obi-Wan's scalp and it was nearly enough to send him into a light doze.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” Qui-Gon said, entering the galley.

                “Not at all, Master Jinn. I’m making sure your former padawan is actually still in one piece. When I received the call from him earlier he had blood running down his face. It seems he actually thought to heal it this time.” Bail said, leaning back in his chair again. “There is tea if you would like some.”

                “Thank you for coming to our aid. We would likely have been on that planet for another two months had you and Obi-Wan not done whatever it was you did.” Qui-Gon said, ignoring the way Obi-Wan sputtered as he sipped his tea.

                “It was an honor to be coming to the rescue of the Jedi instead of the other way around. Besides, I owed the favor to you two.” Bail said, nodding to Qui-Gon.

                “I used you.” Obi-Wan protested lightly, interrupting Bail as he opened his mouth to speak again. “Don’t say it. I know what you’re going to say. Don’t.” He said, nearly pouting as he drank his tea.

                Qui-Gon raised a brow to Obi-Wan then to the snickering Senator. “So, they’re not to know our idiots array?” Bail asked, sipping his own tea and locking eyes with Obi-Wan.

                “The Council will need to know, but I’d rather it not go farther than that. I don’t want to risk your reputation in the Senate. It’s no way to show gratitude by ending your career, my friend.” Obi-Wan answered simply. “And while I trust everyone here with my life, I don’t trust more mechanical equipment than necessary. It was hacking those that got us in that mess already.”

                “Paranoid.” Bail said simply, sipping his tea with a small smile. “It’s no real issue, Obi-Wan. But I also understand your choice. I trust you.”

                Qui-Gon felt as though he were looking in on something he would never be included in, and let himself be warmed by it instead of hurt. For the past years, he and Anakin were the main points of Obi-Wan’s life. Garen, Siri, and Bant were regularly out on missions, and he honestly wasn’t sure if he’d seen them in the past _year_. Seeing that Obi-Wan still had bonds with other was… calming.

                “Now, where is my padawan?” Obi-Wan asked, looking to Qui-Gon.

                “Resting, as you should be,” Qui-Gon said, shaking his head, “He’s in the secondary berth, probably passed out by now. We were mostly on the run worrying about you. You were caught in the thick of the fighting.”

                Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon for a moment before it fully processed. “Oh.” Worried. They had been worried, and him refusing to disclose information… “I should check on him and get some rest myself…”

                “My bed is always open to you, Obi-Wan.” Bail said with a grin, and for a moment there was that swell of emotion in Qui-Gon. One he didn’t like one bit, but as Obi-Wan lightly cuffed Bail on the head as he walked by, it was stifled. That feeling remained squatting in his chest unpleasantly for a few moments before Bail spoke again, refusing to be pushed away as it had been before. “I was truly worried when I got his comm.”

                Qui-Gon looked to Bail, locking eyes with him. “He was bleeding, exhausted. You know the look he gets when he’s trying to say “everything went to shit, please go along with this for now, I’ll explain everything later”?” When Qui-Gon nodded with a small, fond smile, Bail looked down. “I hadn’t seen him in years, and the next thing I know I’m getting an urgent comm call at three in the morning that managed to skip my security protocols.”

                Bail let out a tense laugh, shaking his head. “As if I wouldn’t drop everything to help him. Everyone who spends time with Obi-Wan Kenobi falls in love with him a little bit.”

               

When Qui-Gon went to track Obi-Wan down, he found him curled around his sleeping padawan, Anakin’s head resting on Obi-Wan’s chest. Reaching out, he pushed back Obi-Wan’s hair as Bail had done not a half hour before and smiled to himself. Bail was right. Everyone who meets Obi-Wan Kenobi loves him at least a little bit.

 

 

                “You what.” Mace deadpanned, looking at Obi-Wan.

 

 

                Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair outside of the council chambers, brows nearly at his hairline. He could practically feel the walls vibrate with raised voices from inside those doors. “We’ve been through a lot of crazy stuff, Master Qui-Gon.” Anakin spoke up from where he was sitting. “But I don’t think I’ve ever actually gotten yelled at.”

 

 

                “Yes, but listen. Now that it’s out to that planet, this is the perfect time to allow this request. I know my padawan could use the break.” Obi-Wan said, feeling more exhausted than he had since Bail had picked them up from the force-forsaken rock. “So what if it’s known that Jedi are still sexually active and not celibate monks, if I’m seen at his wedding at least it shows there is no bad blood or hurt feelings, especially with the code. I’m in no way upset about Bail Organa’s wedding. In fact, I’m rather excited for the man. Give Qui-Gon, Anakin, and I leave to attend his wedding, and we’ll clean up the mess so you don’t need to.”

                “Broken the Code, Knight Kenobi has not.” Yoda said firmly. “Frowned upon, attachments for padawans are. A Padawan, Obi-Wan was not. Compassion, love. Important for Jedi, they are. Needs of the flesh, we all have. To Alderaan, Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, and Master Jinn will go.” The finality of the statement left no room for protests from other council members.

                Bowing, Obi-Wan escaped the chambers with a sigh only when the doors were closed. “Master! Is everything okay?” Anakin was on his feet and rushing to Obi-Wan’s side as soon as the doors had been opened.

                “I must say, it’s been years since I heard those walls vibrate.” Qui-Gon teased softly, crossing his arms. “I take it your idiot’s array was well received.”

                Obi-Wan pursed his lips at his old Master before looking to his padawan. Sith- the boy was growing far too tall far too quickly. Only fifteen, and he was only a few inches shorter than Obi-Wan, his hair growing slightly scruffy. “We have a vacation.” Obi-Wan said, tugging on his padawan’s braid.

                “They  _grounded_  us?” Anakin asked, an offended look on his face. “But we succeeded with the mission! Everything ended right!”

                “No, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, looking to his partner. “We’ve been invited to a wedding. It’s been made like an official request, we’re technically the groom’s body guards.” He explained looking to Anakin again. “How would you like to visit Alderaan?”

                “Bail Organa’s getting married?” Qui-Gon asked, brow raised.

                Obi-Wan nodded, smiling. “We’re to escort him back to Alderaan once his petition to the senate has been signed, and be a Jedi presence at the wedding. Officially.”

                “Unofficially, we’re totally being dragged on his bachelor party, and you’re going to get wasted again.” Anakin said, a smile on his face. “An actual vacation.”

                Obi-Wan nodded, crossing his arms. “Come on, I’d very much like to see my own bed again. Intimately. For as many hours as possible.”

                “That sounded dirty, Master.” Anakin pointed out, trying to not to laugh.

                Obi-Wan gave his padawan an indignant look and tugged on his braid. “No, padawan, you’re dirty. Absolutely filthy, did you even clean up when we got the chance? When we get back to our quarters you need a shower and a haircut, real water, not the sonics. You have layers!” He pressed, a small smile on his lips as he walked from the council chambers to their quarters.

 

                Obi-Wan reflected over a mug of tea, that Qui-Gon had eased the way for he and Anakin to bond, form a closer training relationship than he believed he would have alone. Sometimes, there were moments where there was simply no translation between the two. Obi-Wan would say left, and Anakin would insist up, and there was simply no way to ease through the shadows that would form in their living space until they forced each other to talk out of pure stubbornness.

                Anakin stumbled out of the bathroom, a small frown on his face. His cheeks were still blotchy from the hot water, but he was clean. “Come here, padawan.” Obi-Wan called, watching as Anakin immediately changed his path of kneel at his Master’s feet.

                “I don’t really think it’s that bad.” He protested, despite Obi-Wan tugging the boy’s hair into a tail.

                “You’ve been overdue for a haircut for some time. This mission let you get absolutely shaggy.” Obi-Wan teased, trimming hair with his sheers. “Bail has let me know our itinerary.” He continued after Anakin hummed for him to continue. “We’re to go with him to Corellia…”

                “Wait. Corellia? Master, le-“

                “Legal swoop racing, yes.” Obi-Wan said, pausing with the sheers and looking to his padawan. “Depending on how the day goes, I am likely to release you and Master Qui-Gon to have your fun.”

                In a swift jerk of movement, Anakin was facing him, and Obi-Wan had to jerk the sheers from where they were suddenly at risk of snipping the boy’s braid. “Do you really mean that?”

                “Anakin, I rarely say things I don’t mean.” Obi-Wan said, resting the clippers on the table and taking the long hairs that spoke of their six years of partnership. “I’ve also been informed of some of the guests who will be in attendance at the ceremony.”

                Anakin watched as his master braided his hair. “Anyone we should know?”

                “Well, the newest Senator from Naboo will be attending.” Obi-Wan said, sliding beads onto his Padawan’s braid. “It has been some time since we’ve seen Padme. I’m sure she will enjoy seeing us as well.”

                “Padme?” Anakin’s mouth had gone dry as soon as her name fell from his lips. “I- We haven’t seen her in six years…”

                “Honestly, I was unaware of her new status as a Senator until Qui-Gon mentioned it to me a few months ago. Hers was one of the very few names that stood out to me on the guest list.” Obi-Wan admitted, tying off Anakin’s braid. “Now you should pack, Bail is addressing the senate in the next hour which means we have about three hours until departure.”

                Anakin nodded, standing and retreating to his room. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle at his slightly too long tail, the hairs curling at the ends. He had no doubt that when Anakin was knighted, he would have the wildest curls in the Order.

 

                “Master Jinn! Padawan Skywalker!” Bail greeted the pair with a wide smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t greet the pair of you as well yesterday…”

                “Don’t worry, Senator Organa. We understand that whatever show you and my master were putting on needed you to be that dramatic.” Anakin said, gracelessly. “He should be with us in a few minutes. Knight Tachi recently returned and cornered him in a hallway.”

                “Oh dear.” Bail said with a small laugh. “From my very brief encounter with Knight Tachi, he may need rescued.”

                Qui-Gon let out a small chuckle and nodded. “You may be right, Senator.”

                “Please, you have all been invited to my wedding. This is more personal than anything, I would rather you call me Bail.”

                Qui-Gon nodded to the Senator and smiled. “Very well, Bail. I will go rescue my partner and be back shortly.”

 

                “So wait, it is true. You fucked Bail Organa! Prince Bail Organa!” Siri hissed excitedly, a look of victory on her face as she looked to her friend.

                Obi-Wan scowled at his friend. “It was some years ago, Siri. He’s getting married and we could use it in the mission to-“

                “You fucked Bail Organa” Siri simply repeated, still grinning.

 

                Qui-Gon paused, hearing Siri’s voice, a smug tone to her words. “You fucked Bail Organa.”

                “Siri, would you rather I go on about your list of bedmates?” Obi-Wan asked dryly, a minor vain of irritance coloring his words.

                “Yes, but Obi-Wan, we’d been after you for years to finally get laid, hell Garen has offered how many times now?” Siri asked, a giggle interrupting her own words. “And it turns out you were out shagging a prince.”

                “Siri. Stop.”

                “Alright, alright. I have one more question though.”

                “Gods wept, Siri!”

                “It’s not about Bail! Did you ever take Garen up on any of his offers?”

                There was silence that was only broken by Siri’s manic laughter. “I’m leaving, Siri. I have a mission.”

                Qui-Gon managed to force composure before turning the corner and resting his hands on his hips. “There you are.” He said, taking a glance over Siri’s grinning face and the pink tint to his old padawan’s. “Knight Tachi, I do hope you’ve finished terrorizing my partner. Bail is waiting for us, Obi-Wan.”

                Siri giggled again, opening her mouth to speak, but Qui-Gon waved her off. “I genuinely don’t want to know, Knight Tachi.” He said with a small smile, taking stock of how Obi-Wan seemed to relax. Ah. He hadn’t wanted Qui-Gon to know. Qui-Gon allowed himself a moment of shame. Obi-Wan was a grown man, a very handsome one at that. There was no reason for him to assume that he had never had partners, and no reason for Obi-Wan to seem so… ashamed.

                The pair returned to the loading dock, Qui-Gon trying desperately to find serenity, but it seemed out of reach. Instead of calm, all Qui-Gon found was the thought of Obi-Wan under Bail, head tossed back and- Pulling his shielding tighter around his mind, Qui-Gon scowled. That was the last thing he needed to be thinking about. “Ah! Obi-Wan!” Bail grinned to them as they approached. “I was just talking to Anakin about some swoop racing…”

                “Ah yes, corrupting my padawan I see,” Obi-Wan teased, a smile on his face. "I promised him that he could enter into some races on Corellia, provided he could find someone to go with him."

                Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a searching look. Obi-Wan had never been too keen on allowing his Padawan to race, however due to the races legality on Corellia, it could simply have been an attempt at a lesson. Regardless, he could not push away the twisting feeling in his gut. He would need to meditate on the feeling as soon as the opportunity presented itself. “Come, let’s get underway.”

 

                Corellia had become a mess nearly as soon as they landed. Qui-Gon had awoken from his meditation with a solemn realization. Jealousy. He had been feeling far too much jealousy, all centered around his old Padawan. The swells of the emotion did not stop after Obi-Wan and Bail had decided that Qui-Gon would accompany Anakin to some races, and they would meet at a bar later that evening for drinks before retiring to the ship to return to Alderaan.

                When Qui-Gon and Anakin turned to go, Bail looked to his companion. “Come, I have some things I have to pick up for Breha.”

                Qui-Gon felt a sort of sadness at Bail’s words. He hoped his old padawan would not be hurt by Bail’s wedding now knowing his past connection to Bail Organa. He let his jealousy into the force and embraced the comfort of reality. There was no true reason for the feeling that squat itself in his chest, but he knew that when it came to matters of the heart, logic had no rule.

               

                Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan and Bail sitting across from each other in a small booth in the bar, laughing and nursing their drinks. Anakin dashed up and sat himself directly next to Bail, still riding on the energy of a victory. Obi-Wan looked from his padawan over to Qui-Gon, the smile that he received made Qui-Gon’s heart clench. Force, he was officially out of his depth. How long had these feelings been growing, left unchecked to be able to affect him like so? Sitting next to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon let himself relax as Anakin babbled.

               

                Hours had passed, many more drinks had been imbibed, and Qui-Gon couldn’t find Obi-Wan or the Senator. “Anakin, I’m going to check outside. It’s nearly time we leave.”

                “Yes, Master.” Anakin said, still scanning the Bar. “I’ll check the bathrooms and everywhere inside. Let me know if you find them.”

 

                Glancing down the dark alley, Qui-Gon froze. Obi-Wan was pinned against the wall, dark fingers wrapped around pale wrists, Bail Organa’s mouth firmly on Obi-Wan’s. A black slack clad thigh pressed between Obi-Wan’s, a noise between a grunt and a whimper slipping from Obi-Wan’s mouth. “Bail- Bail, wedding. Yours. Tomorrow.” Obi-Wan managed to press out, Bail pulling away enough to look him in the eyes.

                “Obi-Wan. Bachelor party. Fiancé’s consent given. Let me give this to you one last time.” Bail said, cupping Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I know I’m not the one you want the most, but I want to give you the parts of me that I can, while I can.”

                Something in Obi-Wan snapped, surging forward and devouring the Senator’s mouth. “Not in the alley.”

                Qui-Gon managed to escape before the pair went to flee from the alley, hand covering his mouth. His chest ached, as did other parts of his anatomy, glad for his tunics he dropped his head back against the wall. “Fuck.”

 

                Obi-Wan stood in the cockpit the next morning, watching the boards as the pilot made to land. “Thank you, Captain.” He said, turning to wake the others. On his way to the galley, he ran into Qui-Gon who appeared to still be waking up. “Good morning, Master.” He said with a fond smile.

                Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a searching look before a yawn overtook him. Obi-Wan simply laughed again. “I take it you and Anakin came back late.” He teased. “Come, I have tea waiting in the galley. I’ll wake Anakin.”

                “No need, Master.” Anakin grumbled, waving as he disappeared into the galley, a loud yawn echoing after him.

                “Did we pick up some sort of roaring beast while I was asleep?” Bail asked, just as groggy as the others. Obi-Wan raised a brow at all of them and sighed.

                “Come on, Senator Organa. You need to actually be awake for your wedding ceremony. There are lots of preparations left for when we land. Drink tea and wake up.”

 

                “Bail Organa you are not going to panic here. You’ve been kidnapped, tortured, and had to deal with my master and I,” Anakin scolded the man who sat frozen in his wedding robes. “You can walk down that isle and marry that woman.”

                “Bail.” Obi-Wan walked toward his friend, smiling and shaking his head. Kneeling down in front of Bail, Obi-Wan cupped the man’s face. “You are one of the luckiest men in the galaxy.”

                Qui-Gon watched from the doorway at the two Jedi attempted to calm the senator. He had never understood weddings, nor the fear from them, but watching someone get cold feet always made Qui-Gon sympathize. “I know-“

                “Bail Organa, you are marrying a woman who you’ve adored for years. She adores you and you’re so lucky.” Obi-Wan said, words carrying the weight of heartbreak. Oh, Obi-Wan….

                “Obi-Wan I can’t-“

                “Yes. Yes you can. Think of the moment, not the future, Bail. Don’t worry about the what may happen. You know that woman loves you. You know that you love her. That’s all that matters right now.”

 

                The wedding had been beautiful, despite the drama that had lead up to it. Obi-Wan sat heavily next to Qui-Gon and sighed. “How are you doing, Obi-Wan?”

                “I’m very happy for him,” Obi-Wan said, looking to Qui-Gon with a content smile. The man projected pride and contentment through the force, but Qui-Gon couldn’t help but have his doubts, “Bail Organa loves with everything he is, and loves everyone he meets. Breha is one of the kindest souls I’ve ever met, and they love each other. It’s an honor to be able to see them together.”

                “Doesn’t it hurt?” Qui-Gon asked without thinking. Sith.

                Obi-Wan looked to his old Master and smiled. “I should have known it would be impossible to hide it from you,” He said, a blush covering his cheeks, “No, It doesn’t hurt. Honestly, I believe it hurts him more than me. I do love Bail, but not in the romantic sense. There is someone else who has my heart so fully there is no place for anyone else.” Obi-Wan admitted, looking to Qui-Gon again, a warmth settling between them.

                “Obi-Wan,” Obi-Wan looked up to see Breha Organa standing there before him, “Would you dance with us?”

                Obi-Wan let out a small laugh before nodding. Standing, Breha let Obi-Wan lead her out to the floor. Bail stood just off to the side, a smile on his face as the music began. Qui-Gon understood now, the utter happiness on Bail’s face. The two people the man loved most in the world danced slowly and gracefully. Other couples danced around them to the slow waltz, and Qui-Gon let his eyes wander. Standing awkwardly by a pillar was Anakin. He watched Senator Amidala talk contently with others at a table, fully seated.

                Qui-Gon walked to the padawan, smiling warmly as Anakin looked up to him. “We’re here on an official mission, Padawan.” He reminded, gently resting a hand on the small of Anakin’s back. “If you did not dance with her, it would cast us in a poor light.”

                Anakin looked to Qui-Gon with wide eyes before taking a deep breath. “Yes, Master.”

                Qui-Gon spared a glance over to the center of the dance floor where Obi-Wan had been passed off to dance with Bail. Looking to Anakin who was now leading a smiling Padme onto the dance floor, Qui-Gon felt his courage grow.

                A few carefully navigated steps had Qui-Gon in just the right spot to gently tap on Bail’s shoulder. “If I may.” He said, bowing slightly to the Senator. The look on Bail’s face was indescribable, and it left Qui-Gon baffled. He was… oddly pleased by Qui-Gon stepping in.

                Bail rested Obi-Wan’s hand in his, before stepping away to dance with his wife. Qui-Gon smiled to Obi-Wan, resting a hand on the young man’s hip. “What are you doing, Master Jinn?” Obi-Wan asked, following Qui-Gon’s steps easily. He had followed Qui-Gon for so long, it was like second nature now to fall into step with him.

                “I’m dancing with you, Knight Kenobi.” He pointed out in return, a content smile on his face as he twirled the man across the ballroom. For a few moments it was like it was only the pair of them, blue and green eyes so easily locked on each other. Obi-Wan let himself glance away for a short second, long enough to catch sight of his padawan dancing with Padme.

                His smile settled as he watched the two, locked in their own world and practically glowing in the force. “I’m afraid you may have started a chain reaction, Master Jinn.” Obi-Wan teased, looking to the man again, his breath catching.

                The way Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan made his head swim. It was as though he was drowning in the light, the force swirling around them with how right it felt. Obi-Wan felt his cheeks grow hot as he bowed his head. That look… it was like looking into the heart of a star. Qui-Gon tugged the shorter man closer, bowing his head himself. “Obi-Wan.” He said quietly, breath tickling against the man’s ear.

                Obi-Wan shuddered at the closeness, unable to brush off the way his chest ached. “Qui-Gon.” He answered, knowing there was nothing else to be said. The music came to a close, and Obi-Wan wanted to keen at it’s loss. He would have to part from this corner of the force Qui-Gon had hidden them away in, but as it stopped, two other pairs of dancers did not budge from each other. Glancing to his side, Obi-Wan chuckled and Bail and Breha, who were wrapped around each other and shining in the force. “They are so right for each other.”

                Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan’s gaze and smiled. “I do believe you are right.” He said, looking down to the head of ginger locks so near his chin. Obi-Wan spared a glance the other way to see Padme and Anakin standing together, still holding each other as well. There were so many threads of possibility around them that Obi-Wan felt the need to close his eyes. There would be no way to keep them apart after this, and he had no want to. If there was something that would bring light to his brother’s life, he would encourage it.

                Another soft melody filled the air, making Obi-Wan look up to Qui-Gon again, a smile on his face. “Shall we dance, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked, smiling at the younger man’s nod. There was no way to miss how Obi-Wan glowed with light at his core, and to be surrounded by such contentment and love. The young man’s light was nearly visible for those who knew how to look. He may be quiet and subdued, but the fire still burned in Obi-Wan that nearly made Qui-Gon breathless.

                Bail Organa was right. There was no way one could not Love Obi-Wan Kenobi. 


End file.
